


That's the spirit

by ifreakinglovewriting



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirits, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreakinglovewriting/pseuds/ifreakinglovewriting
Summary: Mysterious things happen in Yoongi's flat and slowly he is going crazy. Because one thing is clear, ghosts do not exist!!! But maybe he isn't right about that.





	That's the spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Finally Yoonmin!!!!!!!!!! Hope you all like it! <3

The only thing Yoongi wanted right now was to finally get back to his flat and crawl back under his covers, to finally sleep. But apparently, luck wasn’t on his side. The bus wasn’t moving since half an hour, and all the passengers were getting impatient.

“What’s the problem?” A woman shouted, wanting to know why they were caught in traffic. Of course, Friday night was a bad time to be on the streets, but it had never been that bad.

“There had been a car accident a few blocks from here and it’s blocking the whole traffic.” The driver announced, looking like he finally wanted to end his shift as well. Not up to wait any longer, Yoongi decided to get out and walk the rest back to his flat. When the cold air hit his face, the sleepiness was at least washed away a bit and maybe the walk would be good for him. After all, he would probably sleep the whole weekend, besides studying and eating.

He took a shortcut through a park, which was completely empty, but he didn’t really think much about it until he suddenly heard a noise coming from bushes.

“Is there someone?” He asked into the deep night, but as expected there was no answer.

Probably just the wind. But the whole way home he couldn’t get around the feeling that someone was following him. But thank god he wasn’t robbed or murdered that night. He would never walk home again at night. Waiting in a bus with other people was still better.

______

Yoongi looked at the chocolate bar in his hands, which he had just found in his back bag. The lecture was about to start, but his whole focus was still on the sweets in his hand. Why? Because he was more than 100% sure that he hadn’t put it in there and even more sure that he hasn’t even bought them for months. Normally he would just get one of the girls that wanted to date him had done that, but if it weren’t for the other incidents these last weeks.

Because he was really focused on studying and sleeping, his flat was a mess, looking terrible. But one day he came home and only to be totally startled by his flat’s look. At first, he thought that he got the wrong door, but he was indeed staying in his living room. The first person he asked about it, was the friendly granny living opposite him, but she and anyone else living in the building denied to even entering his flat. And that’s how it started.

It was like someone was watching over him. Cleaning, making food and sometimes buying stuff. One time when he fell asleep while doing an essay, he had woken up to a finished work, getting an A on the papers. Normally he wouldn’t mind someone helping him out, but that was just beyond creepy. I mean, someone had been in his flat, while he was sleeping. But actually, that wasn’t the point where Yoongi started to freak out and be sure that he was going mad. Because he really wanted to know who the intruder was. Either to thank them or let them arrest. That’s why he bought a camera with his already low income as a student, who only earned money with a part-time job. But it had been for nothing. He had installed the camera in the living room, but there was nothing on the tapes. No one entered his flat. No one. Even though those small things didn’t stop. Someone cooked for him and left threats and other stuff.

Of course, he appreciated someone taking care of him because he wasn’t the one to live in the most healthy way. But he would prefer that person or something not to be invisible. Of course, he didn’t believe in supernatural beings or stuff like that. But then the only thing he had left was to question his sanity and that was driving him crazy. He ended up taking a ton of tests he found on the internet and most told him that he might be going mad because ghosts did not exist.

Yoongi wasn’t that sure about it anymore. A bit research had made it clear that he wasn’t dealing with a poltergeist. None of these creatures would take care of him and till now the food wasn’t poisoned. No one in his family had died so a normal ghost couldn’t be the answer as well. But what could it be then?

He had talked to his landlord and asked if the previous owner of his flat passed, but it turned out that a couple has lived there. Both healthy living in a bigger apartment with their newborn baby now.

Yoongi wasn’t sure what was crazier. Believing in supernatural beings or those mysterious itself. He just wanted to get back to his normal life. Even though it would mean that he was hungry all the day, slept too much or too less and got nothing done for college. He was not lazy, it’s just that without food he hadn’t enough energy and then he could barely work. But since he had a mysterious butler the situation had gotten a lot better, especially his grades.

Many sources on the internet suggested to just talk to the mysterious being, but Yoongi wasn’t really up to scream around in his flat, because admitting out loud that there was a supernatural being would just make it more real and scarier.

But one day when he was walking home from college, one of his free evenings, because he switched his shift with a coworker at his part-time job, he stopped in his tracks, right in front of the flat door. He could definitely hear his TV. The low voices coming from the flat screen, watching a drama. he was more than 100% sure that he hadn’t left the TV on. He barely watched in the morning anyway.

Yoongi hesitated not sure what to do now. Should he go in there?

Gulping he quietly opened the door stepping into his dark flat only illuminated by the light of the screen. Yoongi couldn’t suppress the scream when he spotted a small, pale figure sitting on his couch, eating snacks, while enjoying the drama. But as soon as the older boy had reached for the light switch, the figure looked up with wide eyes, shocked that the other was suddenly standing in the doorway. No one was saying anything. Silently they looked at each other, both shocked.

“You shouldn’t be here. You have a shift today.” The small boy whispered, his voice soft.

“Who the fuck are you.” Was the only thing Yoongi restored still too startled at the sight in front of him. The younger boy flinched at his vulgar use of words.

“Language.” He mumbled while switching off the screen, standing up. Yoongi noticed that his form was shining and his body more like floating over the floor. He quickly backed away from the other boy.

“I’m Jimin.” The boy smiled at him. Before Yoongi was able to answer. Someone called him.

“Yoongi my dear! Is everything alright I heard you shout!?” The old lady slowly came into sight, looking worried.

“Everything alright…there was just a …mouse.” Quickly Yoongi glanced back at Jimin, but the boy was already gone, no sight left of him.

“You guys are scared so easily these days.” She chuckled, but the younger man wasn’t paying that much attention. His eyes searching for the other boy.

“Mhmhm…” He only answered, but he couldn’t spot Jimin anymore


End file.
